Currently, the prior art provides a wearable device. For example, the wearable device may be a watch in which a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card is installed, so that the wearable device can directly connect to a network to implement data transmission.
However, a limited volume of the wearable device results in a limited battery capacity of the wearable device. Therefore, the battery capacity of the wearable device is small. If the wearable device directly communicates with the network, the battery is exhausted quickly, and further, a standby time of the wearable device is shortened, and a user requirement on power of the wearable device cannot be satisfied. In addition, to enable the user to wear the wearable device, the wearable device is generally in a special shape, and this makes it difficult to design an antenna. Currently, only a single antenna can be implemented in the wearable device. Therefore, when sending a same amount of data, in comparison with a multi-antenna device, the single-antenna wearable device needs to spend a longer time, and consume a large quantity of network resources.